A New Direction
by Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie
Summary: Bella is forced to give the Volturi Renesmee due to the dangerous vampires who keep getting past the Cullens. They don't think they will ever see her again, but they give her the hope that they will. Renesmee is raised by Aro and Sulpicia to do their dirty bidding and eventually falls in love with Alec then will the Cullen's come back? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new FanFiction and I was searching for a really good Renesmee and Alec story. Well I didn't find one so I thought I would write my own. This chapter is the preference chapter which is why it is so short. If you like it, please tell me in a review or message because no matter which one I will reply with a thank you! Okay so enjoy the story (I've been watching too much Rachel on Glee!) and review okay? Okay!**

**Love**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

A New Direction

"Edward, we have to keep Renesmee safe and she is not safe here. Not will highly skilled newborn vampires coming after her. They almost got her once, they will not have another chance."

I was only a few years old and was already having death threats and had almost been kidnapped. Momma said this was something that even Uncle Jasper had never seen before, and was afraid it was more than they could handle alone. The Cullen Clan had to split up, that means that whoever I was with wouldn't be enough to protect me, so I had to leave my family and go with our enemies.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Jane, highest member on the Volturi guard, asked with a smirk plastered on her pale face. The entire guard came and it was like Deja Vu all over again.

Momma nodded once as she hugged me close to her. "Everything will be fine, baby. And when it's all over, we'll come for you. I promise." She kissed my forehead and shifted me into Jane's cool, strong arms.

I was the size of a five year old but was almost three, and I was capable of running without anyone having to wait for me but today I didn't have the strength. I didn't have what it takes to run away from my family to the care of our enemies even if my mother approved of it.

Without a single word, I was carried away into the deep familiar forests of the place I had once called home. I had to leave behind everything I had ever known. Friends, family, my life. And what was worse was that I have to leave everything behind to go live with vampires who had came to kill me when I was only a few months old.

I didn't know if I would ever see them before, they didn't even know if they were going to make it though this mess that I had most likely created. The only thing I had to remember them by was the small family picture my mother placed in my locket that had once held a picture of my parents and I. I was sporting black legging-like pants, a white blouse underneath a gray velvet coat that reached down to my thighs. My hands were covered with thin black gloves, and ear coverers covered my ears from the cold. It was in the dead of winter in Washington.

Jane carried me the entire way to a privet airport. Of course the entire attendant crew were humans wanting to be turned vampire so we had nothing to hide, but I wouldn't take a chance.

I didn't talk, I didn't move, or eat or drink. I didn't do anything and the other vampires left me be. The humans I had trouble with. The women who served Jane and her brother constantly tried to get me to eat human food or drink human blood which was promised it was donated.

Jane snapped at the human who finally left me alone for the rest of the flight. They didn't try to have a conversation with me they just talked to each other about the situation, about how boring their life was at the palace, ect, ect.

I was surprised to find myself asleep when I was awoken by being taken into Jane's arms. I let her carry me because we didn't get into a car, we just ran until we got to the city. It was dark when we got there so it wasn't to hard to enter the building of the Volturi layer.

"Oh, how I miss Gienna." said Jane as we passed the front desk.

We entered a elevator which played soft but tense music. I was still slung across Jane's body her left arm under my arms and her right arm over my legs holding me close to her but she sighed as the elevator was taking too long. My hair was hanging long and tangled along Jane's thighs but it was like all my energy was escaping from my body at each passing hour.

Jane carried me to the throne room where four vampires await out arrival. There was a female along the three head vampires I have met before. I was set on my feet for the first time in about three days and I stood and turned to face the others with my head high.

"Finally, Renesmee Cullen. Welcome to the Volturi Guard. We are so glad to have you join us even if for a short time." Aro, the main ruler of vampires, said as he walked closer to me.

"Thank you, Aro. I am vary thankful to you for letting me stay on such short notice." I might be only three in the body of a five year old, but I was taught to speak in the best of manner to whoever I was speaking to, even if they didn't deserve it.

"So, kind. Sulpicia, my wife, will be your caretaker from now on. She will be taking you to your chambers to clean up and unwind from your long trip. Sulpicia, darling?" asked Aro in a kind voice.

The women rushed forward and took my hand. She led me away from the throne room and down several long hallways made of stone. I wasn't at all scared for I was too deep in morn for my family. I was bathed in a huge marble bathtub in the middle of a bathroom floor. It was more like a hot tub but with something like rain that fell all along the area.

I stood bare underneath the warm rain like water and cried out all my pain and sorrow. I washed my hair in the most expensive shampoo and conditioner on earth and forced myself out of the shower. Servants rushed in after I dried my body and placed a robe over my shoulders then I was taken into a little side room done up with huge mirrors and bright lights.

My hair was dried and brushed into their perfect ringlets that spiraled down my back. I was then placed in a white nightgown and white anklet socks. I was taken the room with the big canopy bed where Sulpicia waited for me with a tray of food. I didn't want to tell her I wasn't hungry so I took little bites when she set the food down in front of me as I sat at a little table that help a dim lamp.

"I hope you like it here, Renesmee. Who knows, maybe it will grow on you." she said than left the room quietly shutting the door. I knew there a guard outside my door but I didn't mind.

I drank the glass of human blood quickly then shut off the light.

"Renesmee," there was a light nock on the door then it opened and light fled into the room across my face. "It's time to wake up, Darling." Sulpicia said in a small voice.

She walked into the room followed by several women servants. One was holding a tape measure another hair products and the last one a dress bag and a box. Sulpicia pulled back the blankets and pulled me to my feet. I stood up my silky hair falling down to my waist, my nightgown was pulled off of my body and a silky slip replaced it.

I held out my arms and stood straight to be measured. A black and red floor length gown was placed over the slip and the servants bent to fit the dress to my body. I saw pictures of this kind of dresses before. They were popular in the 1900's according to my father and worn by the richest ladies. Children wasn't supposed to have silhouetted dresses but mine was.

The dresses skirt was layered with four main layers, they were black and trimmed in a blood red fabric. And there was a cloak like covering around it but only showed the front black layers. The shirt was mainly red but the fabric under the ties that lased together was black. The sleeves were short and flowery also red fabric. There was black lace trimming over the chest leading to under my arms.

"This dress is absolutely beautiful on you, Renesmee. And will continue to get more beautiful as you get older." She said just as the threading was finished.

I was then sat down and my hair was being pulled back halfway and clipped letting my hair fall down over my waist. My eyes were outlined in black liner and mascara then my feet were placed in black ballad shoes.

The finishing touch was a midnight black cloak that clasped at my throat. It was pretty and heavy and would keep me warm if I was ever left out in the rain. My locket was in a jewelry box on the vanity across the room so now it was being replaced with a Volturi Crest.

Sulpicia took my hand and we walked down the many hallways until we finally came to the throne room.

"Ah, Renesmee, my beautiful." said Aro.

"Yes, Master?" I asked like any other Volturi Guard member would address their leader.

"I like it. I need you to a vary special job for me to day…" He said in a pleased manner. "Find this man, than report back to me. Act like you're a scared child looking for your mother. Jane will be walking around the crowed, once you see her, run away from the man yelling mommy. Can you do that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, master." I replied.

And I did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! (I feel like I am always saying that! LOL). Well this is the Second chapter to A New Direction (which I just noticed was the name of the group on Glee. Omg so wasn't supposed to happen! So Sorry!). So I hope you like it and review!**

**Love**

**Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie**

Ch. 1 Shadows

For five years I had spent my life spying, acting, and killing vampires who were risks to the human world. It wasn't hard for me, Felix and Demitri trained me in fighting and Jane was always close by if I was ever in trouble. Vampires had tried to kidnap me numerous times for my beauty and humanity, but they always got a surprise. I was an unusual human to them who knew how to fight.

I was always rewarded with being ranked up in the guard, but now I have ranked so high that Aro, my master, has to constantly think up new ranks. I simply laugh and kiss his lips then return to my room where I rests and think of my family. The Cullens.

They once promised that they would soon come back for me, that they would come and take me from this place. I loved it here, and took pride in my work, but nothing was ever truly right.

In the passed year I had began to see Alec, the brother of my partner in crime who is also my best friend Jane, in a romantic way, but I have kept it hidden. No one was to know my feelings for him and I won't let them get in the way of my duties.

I watch down on the main square from the rooftop of the clock tower. It was night and everyone was celebrating Saint Marcus Day. Everyone knew the story. Fifteen hundred years ago, Marcus drove all the vampires from Volterra. Now as I look down on all the red cloaks and fake vampire teeth I realize that nine years ago to this day, my mother, a human, saved my vampire father.

There, in the middle in the crowed, was the man I was sent after. I jump down into the empty ally and pull my face deeper into my new red cloak. I twist and turn through the crowed but don't go in for the kill until I see Jane close around me.

I then walked up to the man and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How would you like to go somewhere?" I asked in a seductive voice looking up at him with my big brown eyes.

I could see him smile a deadly smile and I could practically see what he was thinking. He wanted to hurt me, crush every bone in my body, then finally drink me dry. Oh how wrong he was. In about five minutes, Jane would be burning him then he would die…

I take his hand and why walking in front of him gently run the back of his hand against the cleavage of my well formed bum. I walked back into the ally where Demitri and Felix were waiting. The vampire tried to fight and run but lets say I had a firm grip on him.

Jane and I joined hands and we walked down the underground road toward the castle entrance. "They make it too easy." I say as I hear the vampire struggling behind us. Thankfully, Alec joins us. I smile at him a little girl smile and my cheeks get slightly red. He smiles back in reply and takes his sister's hand while cutting off the vampire's senses behind us.

"Great catching, Sister, Renesmee."

"Thank you, Alec."

We were there in only a moment, to the throne room, where Aro was waiting with a smile. "Master," The three of us greet at the same time then take turns kissing Aro on the lips. I take my standing spot beside the middle throne and Marcus's and look down upon the scene.

Felix was on one side of the vampire while Demitri was on the other. They were both holding his arms and Jane was just behind him staring at him with big red eyes. Aro looked down on the vampire and smiled. Then the vampire screamed.

Jane and I crouch down by the balcony overlooking the city. We look down on all the people getting drunk and acting stupid as we laughed. Together, we brought out the best in things. We were able to laugh at the most random things the humans did while still able to be serious about our work.

The Guard and Wives don't look down on Jane and I for being normal, they actually try to be around us as much as possible because they once said that once I became part of the clan, everyone has been more filled with life. I brought out the human in everyone. And they envied me.

I understood that I got what I wanted but I took that to my advantage. When Jane wanted something I got it for her. We were always put together when we were working and we were always together when we weren't working. We took on human qualities that Jane thought she had lost. I helped her find them.

I told her of my old family and how they tried to be like we were. A family. And I swear I saw something in Jane that switched for she was much kinder and had more fun with me.

We watched vampire movies and shows and rooted for the hottest guy or who the hottest guy should be within the movie. Our current obsession was The Vampire Diaries and even the show has been finished with for awhile, we finally started to watch it and get into it.

"You should never start a series when it is being advertised and popular. Always wait until the entire show is done and over with, that way we can finish it all instead of waiting week after week and waiting months for the season to come back." This was my favorite advice to anyone.

We soon moved to the lounge I had set up a few years ago. This was Alec's, Jane's and mine hangout from all the other vampires. It was filled with books, computers, TV's, game systems, and so much more that anyone could find in a regular REC. room.

The gas lights had just been replaced and the soft sofa covered with pillows and blankets was calling my name. I jump in the middle of the pile and close my eyes. After a few moments I since someone just above my face so I turn over acting like I'm asleep.

"Haha, Renesmee, you're so amusing." Alec said moving away.

"Your amusing, you tried to scare me, again." I pointed out as I opened my eyes and took the TV remote into my hand. Nothing was good on so I just shut it off.

Alec moved my legs up so he could sit, then brought them across his lap. He started to rub my feet and I sighed. "What were you? A misuses, when you were human? That feels great."

"No, my job was to look after my sister and keep her safe." he replied.

"Well, you don't do a good job now. Her and I look out for each other while your off morning." I said hiding a smile.

He laughed. "And what is it that I am morning?"

"I don't know. Maybe your eternity without a mate because you are so young?" But then I muttered something low under my breath.

"Old? I'm not old."

"Older than my father." I replied without opening my eyes.

"Good point." Then he said quickly. "So, I was wondering what you and my dear sister had done with my journal."

"You write in a journal?" I asked with a laugh.

"You know I write in a journal for you seal it every week." he said giving me a pointed look.

"Oh… that journal. I thought you meant the other journal." I replied.

"I only have one journal, Renesmee." Alec said with a sigh.

Just then Jane walked into the room and I asked, "Did you know what we did with Alec's journal?"

"That one journal?" She asked going to the bookshelf.

"No the other one." I said.

"I though he only had one journal." she said without looking up.

"Well I guess that is the one we took." I said.

"Again," he added.

"Oh, I do believe we had it on the roof last night. Oh, and it rained this morning, also." She said and Alec took off out of the room.

"It's in the book case isn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup, just like every other time we take it." We said then exited the room.

Demitri found us in the hallway and told us how we just got another vampire victim. But Felix was sent out to look over the people. I thought that all the other guards was out and about enjoying the night, but I see other vampires wanted to take the night to an advantage like other every year.

We made our way to my room where dinner was being served in less than five minutes.

"Hey," Alec said from behind us. At the sound of his voice Jane and I were running. Running and giggling. We pushed through other guard members when they attempted to stop us but we got passed. We were almost to my room when I felt strong arms circle my torso pulling me to a stop.

"Jane," I yell and laugh at the same time.

I try to fight my way out of Alec's arms but didn't use all of my strengh. No one was in the hall now so I turned in Alec's arms and softly kissed him on the cheek. His arms loosend and I ran away.

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, and all I wanted to do was run back to him. To have him wrap his arms around me and smile at me.

"Renesmee, hurry up!" Shouted Jane from my room. I catch up pretty easily just in time for the servants.

"Hello, Melanie," I say as I take the apple from the tray and run into my room. I strip off the skinny jeans and tight long-sleeved shirt and replaced it with a long black dress with a slit on the right side extending from my hip down. Melanie places the finger fruits on the side table while I am changing.

"Master Aro would like a word with you, Miss. Renesmee." Melanie said.

"Is he mad?" I asked as i let down my hair from it's messy bun.

"I'd say rather pleased." Melanie exited the room and I popped a few grapes into my mouth before doing my make up.

"What is he so pleased about? I'm about as high ranked up as you can get and he is still..." I trailed off as we exited the room. I was due to bring in the locals with Heidi in twenty minutes and I was running short on time.

I clipped in my earings as we walked down the hallway, my high heeled shoes clanking against the stone floor. We make it to the throne room in two minutes. Aro was smiling but it was only him, not even Renata was in the room.

"Jane, a minute?" Jane leaves the room and I stand in my place looking ahead.

"Dear, Renesmee," Aro said as he came forward. "You have made me most happy, dear." He said. "I have heard news on your family."

My head snapped toward him to look him the eyes. We haven't heard of my family in years. The last I heard of them was they were trying to make me safe. My mother, Bella, my beautiful momma, she said she would come back for me. Come and take me away so we could be a family.

"Aro? What are you talking about?"

"There was a vampire, in Alaska, who had heard news on your family. She said she was told to contact us, knowing you were here. Your family is scattered still and haven't compleated their mission. Word got out that you were here, so now-"

"You have to sent me away." I said.

"Only for awhile, Renesmee, trusts me." Tears started to silently roll down my cheeks and i had no way to stop them. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave behind the only part of my life that has kept me sane.

Aro asks for permission and takes my hand in his. He sees all my thoughts and looks like he would be tearing if he was able to.

"Now, Renesmee, you are like a daughter to me. You really are, and I hate the idea of having you go away even if it is for only a little while. I am sending Alec with you for many reasons, but here is the top one. He is one of the most oldest vampires and knows how to keep one safe. He has a good gift and knows how to use it. I am sending you back to Forks. Alec is old enough to tend a house for you both because you will not be going back to the Cullen house.

"You both will be going to school for Alec has to have you in his sight at all times. You already have a furnished two bedroom house and new clothes stalked inside. We packed you one bag of new clothes, Alec knows what is going on so don't stress. You both have new names and I suggest new looks. I cancled your duties for tonight, so it would be the most perfect time. Do not tell a single soul, especially the servants."

I am rushed out of the room with tears flooding my eyes. Jane see's but didn't dare follow me. I went back to my room to find my personal hair stylist waiting in the bathroom. It is the first time I have ever straightened, dyed, or cut my hair. The first time I have ever gotten a spray tan either. By the next time i look into the mirror I couldn't even tell you who I was.

I was a girl with soft tanned skin with straight blond hair reaching just passed my shoulders. I had contacts in making my dark eyes a clouded sky blue. I was tiny, like my mother, anyone could tower over me. and my new style matched it. Skinny jeans, the bottoms tucked into soft ugg boots, a pretty simple belt, a nice sky blue tee shirt under a knitted white jacket that reached the back of my knees.

I had my picture taken and waited and hour for a new identification card. Mackenzie Lynn Reed. Not even unique. I am given a duffle bag and an envelope filled with hundred doller bills and twentys.

Aro's words echo in my mind as I am united with Alec and am directed towards a car.

_Remember, Renesmee. In public, you and Alec are twins. I don't know how we are going to contact you, but don't worry about anything. No one would suspect you to be moving back into town. Don't even try to make friends. Keep away from everyone if you have to. But most of all, keep safe._

Alec looked unusual with honey blond hair, cloudy blue eyes, and a tan which meant that I looked worse. I was scared, and I knew he could tell for he took my hand in his, like he sometimes did with his sister, and just held it for comfort.

"Don't worry," He said and pulled me closer to him. I lied my head on his shoulder and simply became emotionless.


	3. NOTE

Hey everyone summer is coming up which means more time for stories! I know everyone is mad at me and I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait. I'm a terrible person and I am hurt for making you guys wait. Anyway I am starting up my stories again which I am so excited for. Wow…It's been forever but I'm back and I am going to make you guys proud.

Remember, I want to know what you guys think and what your ideas are. If you want I could even fit them into the story if it fits of course.

I'm sad that the Twilight Saga has came to a close but this is a small chance to get a little more out of that world.

You have all my love

Renesmee-Carlie Cullen-Nessie


End file.
